Collaboration between people is a long-standing practice and time-honored practice in business and other endeavors. People working in teams and collaborating with each other can work more efficiently, and have greater potential for generating useful ideas for the work at hand. Advancements in technology have made collaboration even easier, including facilitating collaboration over long physical distances.
However, technologies employed to facilitate collaboration bring along their own set of challenges. One challenge presents itself in the scenario where a local user and a remote user are viewing an environment together, with the remote user relying on a camera local to the local user to view the environment. The local user may be looking at a particular part of the environment, and may even want to direct the remote user to that particular part, but the remote user cannot easily perceive where the local user is looking due to the limited field of vision of the camera. Further, constantly shifting the view between the environment and the local user, in order to see pick up any guidance from the local user, can become tedious. The reverse—the remote user looking at a particular part of the environment, and guiding the local user to look at that part—can also be difficult and tedious.